


To Begin Again

by megamegaturtle



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Beginnings, F/M, First Meetings, Gen, Rebirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamegaturtle/pseuds/megamegaturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yue's new life is to be the Moon Spirit, but first, she needs to meet La—her other half.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Begin Again

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like when Zhao killed Tui, La would be confused when he (well, I think La is a "He") met Yue for the first time.

She had stopped drifting, but her eyes remained closed. She felt different. She knew she was no longer human, but she didn’t realize that living as a spirit would feel differently. Her new power pulsed through her entire being: her heart, her mind, her soul. She was also caught in the to and fro with something else. While the rhythm soothed her, it was overwhelming. It seemed so familiar, but not.

“You are not exactly...Tui.”

Yue snapped her eyes open. She was surrounded by darkness, but the voice proved that she wasn’t alone.

“Hello?” She called out, “Who are you?”

Her blue eyes (well, she thought they were still blue) sought out something...someone yet she continued to be surrounded by darkness.

“The better question is: who are you?” the voice rang, “Where is Tui?”

Yue’s heart stopped--wait, did she still have a heart? Shaking her head, she thought that now was not the time to start contemplating her new immortality. She took a deep breath, “The old Moon Spirit is gone...”  
Before she could continue her explanation, a man appeared before her and he gripped her shoulders tightly. Their noses almost touched. He had dark black hair and deep blue eyes--like the bottom of the ocean, “What have you done to her?” His stare pierced her. It was too familiar, but too new at the same time. Were all spirits beautiful? He looked beautiful. 

Yue refused to be bullied though, “I am Princess Yue of the Northern Water Tribe,” she said harshly. She realized afterwards that she was no longer the Princess, but she didn’t care. “And I gave my life to save the Moon Spirit.”

He pressed his lips together into a firm line, “If you gave your life for her, then why is she not here?”

With narrowed eyes, she shoved at his chest to get out of his hold, “I don’t know!” When she broke free, she hoped her new and ridiculously long hair whipped him in the face as she turned around. She whispered, “I thought I just had to die.” Yue hugged herself, “I didn’t know I would become the new Moon Spirit.”

The man was silent and Yue felt alone. She missed her family, her people..and Sokka. 

“So Tui is gone?” His voice was barely audible.

“Yes,” tears fell down her face, “I’m sorry.”

Why did that man have to burn the Moon Spirit? Why did she have to go through this? She dreamed of doing something great for her people, but she didn’t realize it would cost her life. Or rather her human life. Yue was unprepared to live the rest of her days as spirit. How does a spirit live anyway? She just woke up to her new life and nothing made sense.

She turned back around when she heard crying. The man with the deep blue eyes and hair as black as night fell to his knees and sobs of anguish escaped his being. The darkness began to change sinisterly. That frightened her as she realized that the atmosphere was changing with his mood. She might not have had an idea the first thing about being a spirit, but she knew that without this man, she would be completely lost.

Yue skidded to her knees as she rushed to his side, “Hey,” she started softly, “I’m sorry about Tui, but you can’t give up.” Her voice was shaky, “ I know I’m not your Tui...but I don’t know what’s going on.” She held his hands in hers. They were cool, “Please?” 

He must had listened to her because suddenly everything stilled. There was still tension in the air, but it was calmer than before. His eyes were still closed, but he had stopped crying. She sat beside him and they sat in silence--wherever they were.

She decided to break the silence and said the first thing that came to mind, “So...do you want to do an activity together?” Of all the things to come out of her mouth, that was what she decided to say? Someone please take pity on her.

His eyes flew open and he glanced over at her, “What?” His stare practically said _Is this how humans are?_

Could spirits blush because her cheeks seemed hot? “Well, it feels like I know you, but it feels like I don’t know you at the same time,” she sighed. “I seem to be feeling a lot of things right now.” Yue paused, “Anyway, someone important to me suggested that when they wanted to get to know me…”

He sighed and stood up. Maybe suggesting an activity was the wrong thing to say. He seemed like such a powerful spirit and she just asked to do something silly. 

He surprised her though. He held out his hand, “And doing an activity together would help you get to know me?” When it seemed like she was hesitating, he added, “And for me to learn about you?”

Tentatively, Yue reached for it, “Well, it would help if I knew who you were.”

He gently closed his fingers around her palm and pulled her to stand beside him, “I am La--what humans refer to as the Ocean Spirit.”

“La,” his name came from her lips so easily. Past memories of Tui flooded her mind, but also all the myths and legends she learned as a child. Why did she not realize it before? To say she was embarrassed as a gross understatement. Tui and La were always together since the beginning. Yet Tui wasn’t the same Tui, but now Yue. 

He smiled slightly. La moved to stand in front of her now. He placed one hand on her hip and placed her other hand onto his shoulder. He gently ran the pad of his thumb on the back of the hand he still held. He began to twirl them in a circle much like a waltz. As they danced, the darkness receded away to reveal a night sky illuminated by starlight. 

Yue couldn’t help herself: she giggled, “What are we doing?”

As they moved, she felt the soothing tugs of pull and push.

He frowned, “I thought this would be considered as an activity. Don’t humans do this?” La looked away. Maybe spirits could blush because his cheeks looked redder. “We can do something else...Yue.” Her heart soared when he said her name.

Smiling, she said, “This is fine, La.”

The Moon Spirit and Ocean Spirit became acquainted with one another once again.


End file.
